Of Instant Ramen and Hot Water
by SYKYShippers
Summary: Kibum's off on his acting career and lives alone now. He comes back, finds Yesung sleeping at his doorstep, apparently having waited five hours for him. So Kibum tries to cook some instant ramen for his hyung, but ends up screwing that up too. Translate Fiction from AFF judulnya sama KiSung shipper silahkan masuk DLDR NO BASHH


**Of Instant Ramen and Hot Water**

**Cast: Kim Yesung and Kim Kibum**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Fluff, little Angst.  
Warning: Typo, alur cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku Cuma ngetrenslate ff ini, ff yang aslinya bisa diliat di **www . asianfanfics story / view / 257756 / of-instant-ramen-and-hot-water-korean-oneshot-supe rjunior-yaoi-yebum-kisung-angstandfluff

**Aku bukan ahli bahasa karena aku kuliah bukan jurusan bahasa, SMA pun begitu. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan dalam translate mohon dimaafkan. Hehe :D disisni semuanya KIBUM POV.**

"Baiklah! Itu bagus! Terima kasih semua orang untuk kerja keras Anda!" Direktur-nim berteriak, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada semua orang lalu mengatakan kepada kita untuk kembali sekitar waktu yang sama besok.

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua kru ku, dan juga membalas ucapan sampai jumpa setiap orang, "Manajer hyung, bawa aku pulang .." Aku mendesah dan merangkak ke bagian belakang mobil.

Kami berangkat, berkeliling Seoul, lampu-lampu terang bersinar indah di kegelapan malam. Aku harus melawan dorongan untuk tertidur.

Kami berhenti dan aku menguap, mendorong pintu mobil terbuka, melempar tas yang ku sampirkan di bahu ku.

"Kibum, Kau harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatan mu, jika kau selalu lelah. Pastikan Kau dapat istirahat yang baik malam ini, Neh?"

Aku tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas perhatian mu hyung-ah, aku pasti akan mendapatkan banyak istirahat malam ini. Berkendaralah dengan aman~"

Aku berbalik, menghembuskan napas, "Apa yang -"

Yang mengejutkan adalah melihat hyung ku, Yesung tidur di tangga depan saya.

Suara desahan panjang mengejutkan ku saat ia mulai bergerak, barulah saya menyadari betapa dingin itu.

"Omo .." Aku mendesah dan berlutut di sampingnya dengan cepat, "Hyung ~ bangun, dingin sekali di sini" Aku menggelengkan dengan lembut, sambil mulai menggosok matanya, "Kibum-ah?" Tanyanya polos, matanya yang gelap coklat berkilauan dalam pencahayaan yang agak redup.

"Kapan kau sampai di sini?" Aku bertanya, membantu sosok menggigil itu masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Dia menggali saku melihat telepon dan tersenyum, lebih meringis, "Sekitar lima jam yang lalu .."

Aku merasa seluruh jiwaku jatuh, "maafkan Aku, apakah Hyung sudah makan?" Aku bertanya terburu-buru dan melepas sepatu ku, dan berlari ke dapur.

"Aku berharap bisa membawa Kau ke suatu tempat .." Dia mulai sambil tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Ah ~" Aku mengangguk dan melihat jam di dinding yang bertuliskan 11:52.

Aku menguap dan mulai memanas air dalam air kompor dan mengeluarkan mangkuk, mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan yang canggung, "Apa yang membuat mu tiba-tiba memikirkan tentang ku?"

Dia mengamati ku dari atas, "Hanya khawatir tentang dongsaeng, tidak terlalu luar biasa. Apakah kau makan dengan benar? Kau terlihat seperti tongkat." Dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan mulai menarik-narik lengan saya, "Yesung, lepas." Aku menyikut dengan lembut, dia hyung ku dari semua hyung.

Aku menarik paket rasa terbuka dan menuangkannya dalam mangkuk, dan mie, menuangkan air panas sekarang mengepul dalam mangkuk, aduk ramen sekitar beberapa.

"Apakah Kau bisa tidur nyenyak? Aku bisa melihatnya." Yesung mulai dan memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, memeriksa setiap jengkal ketidaksempurnaan yang lama dan baru.

"Aish ~ Berhenti." Aku mendorongnya dan menyikut mangkuk panas ramen dari meja, membakar kedua kaki kami membasahi kaus kaki kami.

Kami berdua mengeluarkan suara ketidaknyamanan dan menarik kaus kaki kami dengan cepat, aku berlari ke kamar mandi dengan dia mengikuti di belakang, aku memutar keran bak mandi dan dibuang kaki saya di, sementara Yesung hanya menyaksikan dari belakang, "masukkan kaki mu ke dalam."

Yesung hanya menyilangkan lengannya dan melakukan seperti yang saya katakan, "seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati."

Aku memutar mataku, "hyung benar ..? kau telah bertindak seperti Eomma ku sepanjang waktu ini. Aku minta maaf." Aku mematikan air dan mengingat aku telah meninggalkan dia menunggu ku selama lima jam, aku merasa agak menyesal sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu khawatir… " Dia tersenyum sedih, "Hyung merindukanmu .. baik, semua orang melakukannya." katanya saat aku duduk di meja, mengeringkan kakiku, sedangkan ramen yang terbuang tadi sudah kami bersihkan.

Aku mengangguk dan menoleh kepadanya, dia tampak sedih dan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dalam dadaku, "Aku merindukan kalian juga."

Dia menggigit bibir, "Sudah begitu lama .." Dia tersenyum. Menatap kearah ku. matanya berkaca-kaca namun langsung ia hapus setelah air mata itu melucur begitu saja.

"Apakah kalian memiliki acara besok?" Aku bertanya, menggigit kembali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membanjiri pikiran ku.

Alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku pergi .. ?

"Ya, kita lakukan." Dia berbicara dan berdiri, menarik keluar kertas dari saku belakang celananya, "Di sini, Aku... Eeteuk mengirim sms untuk ku. Dia ingin aku kembali ke rumah untuk tidur." Yesung memberikan kertas yang tadi ia pegang kepada ku, dan aku pun mengambilnya, "Sampai ketemu di lain waktu kemudian, ini sangat bagus, bisa bertemu lagi dengan mu." Dia memelukku dan aku menghirup aroma yang panjang hilang.

Dia mengambil sepatunya dan memanggil taksi, "Selamat tinggal hyung." Aku tersenyum dan ia mengangguk dan menghilang ke dalam taksi.

Aku melangkah kembali ke dalam dan membersihkan kekacauan di lantai dapur, aku menyeret diri ke tempat tidur, tidak yakin bagaimana merasakan tentang kejadian aneh tiba-tiba hari ini.

Catatan itu hanya tergeletak di sisi lemari ku, Aku belum membacanya .. Aku takut.

Aku hampir jatuh tertidur nyenyak sampai aku membayangkan Yesung lagi dan kertas itu,hal itu memuakkan ku.

"Baik." Aku meraih catatan dan menghidupkan lampu, dan perlahan-lahan membuka kertas, dan membaca tulisan tangan yang rapi itu.

neol mollae johahaetdeon na  
hoksina deulkilkkabwa maeum jorimyeo  
mareul halkka malkka honja gomineul hae.

nae mameul algo isseulkka  
moreun cheokhago isseulkka  
jeokdanghi twinggidaga mot igineun cheok  
nae mam bada jwo geureom andoelkka

nae saranga nae saranga  
ijen naege mameul yeoreo jwo butakhae  
gidarime jichyeo beoryeoseo  
himdeureo jujeoantji anke  
nae son jaba jwo

saramdeulgwa tteodeureodo  
onjongil ni saenggakppunya  
eotteoke haeya nae maeumeul jeonhalkka  
ojik han saram neoppuninde

nae saranga nae saranga  
ijen naege mameul yeoreo jwo butakhae  
gidarime jichyeo beoryeoseo  
himdeureo jujeoantji anke  
nae son jaba jwo

neomu saranghanikka  
neomu johahanikka  
oemyeonhaji mara jwo  
ijen nae mam bada jwo  
haengbokhage hae julge yeongwonhi  
hamkke hago sipeo  
naege wajumyeon andoeni

nae saranga nae saranga  
ijen naege mameul yeoreo jwo butakhae  
nae moksumboda sojunghan saram  
saranghae i sesang kkeutkkaji

Air mata menggenang di mata ku, kata-kata tak terucapkan membangun di dadaku, tenggorokan ku sakit menahan tangis.

Satu-satunya hal yang ada dalam pikiran ku sekarang adalah Yesung.

Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya, Bagaimana bisa aku benar-benar egois untuk membuang dia seperti yang kulakukan.

Dia belum tersenyum sesering yang dia lakukan sebelumnya, aku pikir itu semua di kepala saya tapi bukti itu terlalu kuat sekarang.

Aku merindukannya.

Aku salah untuk meninggalkan.

Aku seorang pria dan seharusnya aku menghadapi - perasaan kami untuk satu sama lain.

Dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku untuk merusak kesempatan tersebut.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan berlari mengambil ponsel ku, tidak menyadari bahwa ini pukul lima pagi aku memutar nomornya, dengan setiap dering jantung saya berdetak lebih cepat.

Dia tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali.

Aku meletakkan telepon ku di atas meja dan berdiri diam, hanya menonton saja.

Aku tidak yakin bagaimana lagi aku merasakannya, emosi ku membuncah ke mana-mana.

Telepon berbunyi dan aku mengambilnya terburu-buru, harapan meningkat di dadaku. Hanya untuk mengejutkan ku ketika ternyata itu hanya mengatakan bahwa saya perlu untuk mengisi baterai ku.

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas bantal, benar-benar kelelahan karena kurang tidur dan depresi.

Tempat tidur saya tidak pernah terasa lebih kosong daripada yang ku rasakan saat ini.

Aku terus memeriksa telepon ku, Dia tidak berusaha untuk menghubungi ku. Bukannya tidak, tapi belum.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir syuting, dan itu sudah sebulan dari saat dia datang.

Seharusnya aku lupa tentang hal itu, dia sedang sibuk sekarang.

Aku berdiri untuk melakukan adegan terakhir dan memandang aktris wanita dan kamera mulai bergulir.

Aku menatap dalam ke matanya, garis saya meninggalkan bibirku dengan mudah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mencintaimu saat aku tidak di sini? Cinta Ku? Istri Ku..? Ibu dari anak Ku? Kau egois untuk berpikir aku akan mencintai seseorang seperti mu begitu mudah. Selamat tinggal Kim Hyeosang."

Dia menangis, berteriak padaku. menyuruhku untuk mengunnakan otak dan membiarkan 'Istri ku' pergi, tapi karakter ku tidak mau. Tidak bisa.

Setelah pesta untuk keberhasilan kami dalam menyelesaikan film itu penuh dengan orang mabuk, sebagian besar artis make-up dan karakter kecil dalam film.

Aku meninggalkan lebih awal melihat bahwa mereka bahkan belum mulai, dan membayar supr taksi, saat aku berbali, Aku membeku di tempat.

"Hey Kibum." Yesung berdiri di depanku, tampak lelah tapi indah seperti biasa.

Aku berlari ke arahnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan kuat, Saling menatap mata satu sama lain dan kami tahu. Perasaan tiba-tiba merasa besar, tidak merasa sendirian.

Mata kami melakukan kontak dan begitu pula bibir kita.

Ciuman pertama kami.

Awal sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Awal dari sesuatu yang indah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongwoon."

"Dan aku juga. Kim Kibum."

**END**

**FF ini cuma kimy translate dari ff yang asli, seperti yang udah kimy tulis di awal warning, kimy bukan anak bahasa, dan english-nya kimy itu masih rata-rata, jadi kalo ada yang pernah baca FF ini yang asli yang pake english, sory-sory to say nih yaa~ kalo ada yang salah translate :) as usually kimy butuh review dari kalian yaa~~ dalam bentuk apapun! kimy hargai review dari kalian karena kalian udah ngehargain kimy. #ribetbanget untuk ff still I miss you-nya sabar aja ya~~ kimy lagi tunggu ilham dari Tuhan buat lanjutin ff itu hehe :D  
kimy tunggu yaa~ review-nya ^^**


End file.
